Only Today
by MagicxMusicxMelody
Summary: Out of all days, Dan just had to pick today to "annoy" Runo. Although it may look like Dan completely forgot what today was to Runo, it turns out he never stopped thinking abou it at all. Oneshot.


**5th oneshot! Like many other people, summer vacation started, but the farthest I'm going to is Singapore. Once again, this is another piece for Week 5 of BBC's Epic Trials Challenge in the Bakugan Battle Club. I know...it's my 3rd work inspired by the forum, and I can't get away from it. You really should check it out. By the way, this is a DanxRuno oneshot and my first one at it.**

* * *

"Grrrrr..."

From behind the counter, Runo glared at the people sitting at the table in front of her. Dan was having a lovely time talking and eating with Julie, Mira, and Fabia, whereas Runo still had to work until her afternoon shift was over.

"Dan, you should try this strawberry banana smoothie."

"Take a bit of my deli sandwich!"

"How about a piece of some chocolate fondue cake?"

Julie, Mira, and Fabia offered some of their food to Dan, who hadn't decided where to eat it or not. Shun and Alice were sitting a seat away from Runo by the counters, eating their own food.

"You know, Alice. Runo's not going to have a great day today."

"And she usually breaks things when she's not having a great day-"

**CLANG!**

A piece of dishware fell down. Shun glared at Alice and said, "You just jinxed it."

"Sorry..."

Everyone stared silently at Runo, who dropped and broke a ceramic cup. "Nothing to see here. We're replacing the dishware someday soon, so it's not a big deal." she lied.

"Really? That's great!" Julie suddenly cheered. "I can't wait until the day I finally get a glass that isn't chipped at the side."

"And plates that don't hurt your hand when you hold them on the side." Mira commented.

"Plus utensils that don't scratch your mouth when you eat." Fabia added.

Those comments only made Runo angrier. _Why did Dan choose this day and this time of the day to eat here? And why at a table __**right in front**__ of me and with the girls __**right in front**__ of me? Does he even know what today is?_

Runo turned around and looked at the calendar, marked with red circles, x's, and underlines. On today's date, a yellow star was drawn in the corner. _Nope. I doubt he does._

"Runo, may I get another glass of the blueberry pomegranate smoothie?" Alice requested. Runo went in and out of the kitchen and gave Alice her order. "Thank you. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. I'm not even going to deny it."

"That a first," Shun whispered to Alice, who nodded in agreement. "So Runo, have you tried talking to Dan at all?"

"Like he's going to listen to me all the way through? He can't even listen to what the girls are telling him!"

"That's because he's talking to three people at once. Find a time when he's by himself and then talk to him, Runo."

Runo removed her apron and stormed upstairs. "Yeah, and I wish he never existed."

Shun and Alice watched Runo leave. "What is she angry about, again?"

"Something about Dan forgetting what today is." Alice turned and looked at Dan. "Yeah, I can tell he forgot something. Let's eat."

Later, Runo's mother called her daughter. "Sweetie, can you deliver this order?"

"Sure, Mom." Runo skipped downstairs and read the tag. "Table 26. That's...Dan's table?! Seriously." No matter how mad Runo was, she delivered the order anyway, but slammed every plate down. "Your orders are served."

The girls were taken aback by the fierceness, but Dan took it as disrespect. "Runo, be careful next time. You're going to scare the customers."

"I sure hope that actually works." she replied coldly. "And there is no 'next time.'"

"Sheesh." Dan muttered. "What's her problem?" He looked up to see Shun glaring at him. "What?!"

"That had better not be a rhetorical question..."

Dan stared at Shun confusing and continued eating.

**MxMxM**

Runo sat by herself at Table 13, stirring and drinking a glass of strawberry lemonade.

"Bye Runo! We'll be back another time." Alice waved Runo goodbye after paying and left the diner with Shun.

"Bye Alice! See you next time." The moment they walked out the door, Runo saw the person she's been mad at today walk over to her. _This is going to be messy._

"Hey Runo." Dan immediately sat down in the chair in front of her without asking. "Can I talk to you for a-?"

"Nope! I just finished my afternoon shift and am taking a break, so I cannot be interrupted. Goodbye." Runo sipped her drink, hoping Dan would leave, but he didn't.

"We _need_ to talk, especially how you were acting this morning. You can't slam people's food down on the table. That's bad for-"

"Dan, I don't need you giving me waitress etiquette lessons." For a moment, Dan was actually silent._ What did Alice tell me earlier? Find a time when he's by himself and then talk to him?_ Runo took advantage of this rare time since Dan voluntarily sat down and wanted to talk to her. "Do you have any idea what today is?"

"Of course I do." he replied sharply. "You actually though I forgot?"

"But you were having such a good time talking with the girls..."

"So? They were the ones who wanted to eat with me. I was minding my own business, waiting for you, but then they came along. What could I do?"

"You could've said 'no.'"

They stared at each other for a moment but suddenly burst into laughter. "Runo, like that's going to work on a bunch of hyper girls. I have a suggestion."

"What?"

"To make up for my behavior today, I decided to spend the rest of the afternoon and maybe dinner with you. You parents still have to work, right? That's enough privacy for us. But..."

"That's a great idea, but what?"

"To make up for _your_ behavior today, you're going to have to stay with me until I'm full and finished with all my food. Deal?"

Runo couldn't be any happier. "Deal."

"Great! Now I'm going to make a few calls first. Be right back." Dan went outside and talked on his phone.

_Some "anniversary" this is._

Sometimes Runo was glad to have met such a funny guy like Dan, and sometimes she wished she never met the idiot at all. Either way, everything changed a few years ago on this day, when she first met Dan at the park.

_But at least he remembered._

* * *

**I don't know...I can't decide if I like writing for SxA or DxR because they're both really good. The "anniversary" isn't an official one like birthdays, how many years a business has been open, or wedding anniversaries. It's something memorable for the both of them, that's all. I really do suggest checking out the Bakugan Battle Club for the news ideas and other news, although it's kind of "dead" right now. Review please! :)**


End file.
